1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to razors for wet shaving, and is directed more particularly to a razor for use with a blade assembly which is movable during a shaving operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Razors having facility for mounting blade assemblies thereon to permit movement of the blade assembly during a shaving operation are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,104 and 4,026,016, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, disclose such razors. The razors shown and described in the aforementioned patents have opposed and aligned journal means disposed on arm portions. The journal means are adapted to interfit with journal bearings on the blade assembly, to provide a pivotal mounting. To release the blade assembly, the arms are pivotally moved outwardly from each other to release the shaving assembly. The pivotal movement of the arms, in practice, is rapid and causes an outward movement of the blade assembly, away from the razor. Generally, such outward propulsion of the blade assembly is deemed undesirable. It is preferable that, upon release, the blade assembly be simply released, rather than be thrust away from the razor.